Camp Half-Blood
by Its-Me-Kiwi
Summary: If you have stumbled upon this, this is a collection of my submissions to the Camp Half-Blood forum, the link of which can be found in my profile. The character list will be updated to the latest chapter.
1. Chapter 1: A Monster Attack

Sept 1-15th prompt.

Prompt 13: A Monster Attack

Prompt Administrator: DaughterofHypnos17

Rating: K+

Word Count: 524

Cabin points received: 51/60

Author's Note.

If you have stumbled upon this, this is a collection of my submissions to the Camp Half-Blood forum, the link of which can be found in my profile. Please, Enjoy.

Please PM any questions you have about this.

Rachel's POV

(Yes, this is Rachel Dare).

I'm sitting in my boring history class which is taught by Mr. Snooze, wait I mean Mr. Cruise.

(Not Tom Cruise!)

He is rambling on about the origins of World War One in his boring, monotone voice when out of the corner of my eye I spot heaps of bronze birds that glistened in the sunlight soaring around a raven-haired, green-eyed boy that is holding what looks to be a bronze sword.

Now I will let you all in on a secret, the bad word at school is not the 'F-word' or the 'S-word' it is spew, it will get you out of class faster than you will know.

"Mr. Cruise, I think I need to spew," I said.

"Go to the bathroom, quick!" he yells, snapping out of his slow, boring, monotone voice.

I run outside and duck around the corner to see that guy again, chopping down bird after bird that was diving-bombing he, beaks and talons sharp and aim at him, while dodging countless bronze feathers that the birds are, throwing?

"Umm, what is going on," I shout so he can hear me over the squawking of the shiny birds.

"You can see this?" he asks.

"Yes!"

"Ok, these are Stymphalian Birds. The only way to defeat them is through music, can you get something from your music class while I deal with these."

"Ok."

I ran towards the music room, past multiple classrooms filled with kids that look like they will fall asleep with a click of the fingers.

I dashed into the music room ignoring the glare the teacher is sending me. The kids were staring at me like I'm Superman. I snatch a flute out of a young boy's hand, that could not play well at all and yell out to the teacher.

"This is an emergency, I'll give it back."

"Oi, get back here, Rachel Dare, bring that back now," the teacher yells.

I sprint out of the classroom towards the birds when I hear the sound of pipes drifting towards me and the smell of nature wafting around.

I run to where the boy was to see a half-goat, half-boy creature talking to the boy.

"Hey, what about me!" I yell.

"Forget you ever saw us… what's your name?"

"Rachel," I reply.

"Well forget you saw us Rachel, and by the way, I am Percy, Percy Jackson," he says and disappears around the corner.

"Wait, tell me what this is all about," I yell and run after him to find that he and his goat-boy hybrid friend have gone.

"God, damn it," I yell as it starts to rain and thunder. Suddenly lightning flashes through the sky and I run back into my classroom, completely forgetting about the flute.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of School

Sept 1 - Sept 15 Prompt, Number 2.

Prompt 3: First day of School.

Prompt Administrator: DaughterofHypnos17

Rating: K

Word Count: 513

Cabin points received: 54/60

Piper's POV

(Piper Mclean by the way guys).

Beep, beep, beep.

Smash!

"Uhh, I'm getting up, stupid alarm clock," I mutter sluggishly.

I tear the sheets off and yawn loudly before walking out the door and down the ten gazillion stairs.

"Pipes, come get your breakfast, hurry up, it's your first day of school remember," my Dad yells.

I am halfway down the stairs before my brain processes what he said.

"School!" I yell and leap down the rest of the stairs and sprint into the kitchen, only to find a stack of pancakes on the dining table. The smell wafts up my nose and I start to drool.

"Piper, you might want to actually eat the food instead of staring at it," says Dad.

I jump on to the chair and grab my fork and start shoveling the pancakes into my mouth.

"Are you trying to choke yourself?" my Dad asks.

"Be quiet," I say, but it comes out more like, mh mhmt.

"Now, I had your bag packed for you yesterday so after this you can go get your uniform on and then we can go," says Dad.

"Ok."

I run back up the stair and into my room to find my uniform laid out on the bed. The maid must have put them there while I was having breakfast. I took off my unicorn PAJamas and put my blue skirt on and my black tights and then my blue and black striped shirt. I run downstairs and grab my bag of my Dad and we head out the door.

(Timeskip)

We pull up in front of my new school, Olympus High, and my Dad turns around and gives me a hug.

"Have a good day, Piper, I will meet you here at five past three, ok," he says.

I give him the thumbs up and turn around and walk up the front steps. I walk through the doorway into a huge atrium area. The sound of laughter fills the air and I feel joy coursing through my veins. That is until I walk into this tall, blond boy and I fall flat on my butt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you ok?" he asks, and he reaches down and offers me his hand. I take it and he pulls me up, while I glance at his muscles flexing.

"Thanks," I murmur, blushing madly.

"It is ok, it was my fault," he replies.

"I was the one that walked into you," I say.

"Oh well. My name is, Jason, by the way, who are you?" he asks.

"Oh, my name is, Piper."

"It is nice to meet you, Piper, now I am guessing you're new, tell me what your first class is and I will take you there."

"Thanks so much."

This can't be too bad, can it?

(Timeskip)

"Hi Dad," I say as I jump into our car.

"You seem happy, how was school."

"It was great, I meet this really nice guy named, Jason, who showed me where my class was," I reply.

"Well, you tell this, Jason, guy that he better not hurt my daughter."

"Dad!"


	3. Chapter 3: Our Parents

Sept 15 - Sept 29

Prompt: Write a fic describing, in detail, your parents and how you came to be (their love story)

Prompt Administrator: DaughterofHypnos17

Rating: K+

Word Count: 686

Cabin points received: Unknown.

Third Person

The fair, golden-haired maiden walks through the fields, wandering in her domain.

She is Demeter, and she is in love.

It has been many centuries since she has met a man as kind as him. His love and respect for all, makes her heart beat faster than ever before. His kindness is unmeasurable.

He wanders around in his house, pondering, who is the beautiful maiden with golden hair, and why does she make his heart flutter, like a bird in a cage, trying to escape. He will ask her tomorrow, he decides as he falls into the land of dreams.

 **Timeskip (Next Day)**

Third Person

He walks towards the maiden, enraptured by her beauty, her lovingness.

"Excuse me, Miss, can I help you?" He asks.

"Oh, I am just browsing, how are you?" She asks, blushing.

"I am good, you?" He asks.

"Good, now, would you like to head down to the cafe with me?" She replies.

"Like a… date?" He replies.

"Yes, silly!" Her laugh brings life and beauty to the plants that surround him.

Timeskip ( One Month)

Third Person

"Peter, over many days, I have gotten to know you well, very well actually, and I now have a question, can I move in?" She asks.

"Yes, my Angel."

 **Timeskip (Two Months)**

Peter's POV

I wake up in my bed, panic flying through me, dreams have played with my mind, like waves playing with a beach ball. My darling, Demeter, is not beside me to give me love, hope, and happiness. I clamber out of my bed and rush out into the lounge. My eyes scan the area, trying to find my darling only to spot a note on the kitchen counter.

I start reading, trying to contain the tears.

'Dear Peter,

I am sorry, I must go, important family business has dragged me away, but I will be back. How long, I do not know. I promise my love for you will not die.

I am sorry.

Your darling, Demeter.'

I finish reading and I lose it, I fall upon my knees and weep.

 **Timeskip (Seven Months Later)**

Third Person

The fair, golden-haired maiden, knock on the oak door, lightly. It flies open, the man on the other side, looks on in shock, before breaking into a huge grin and hugging the maiden, not noticing the basket she is holding.

"Come in, come in," he says, beckoning her inside.

She walks in and he closes the door.

"I am so, so, so sorry," she starts.

"I missed you," He interrupts.

"But I must tell you two things, you must keep them a secret, promise?"

"I promise," he replies.

"Ok, my name is no coincidence, I am the real Demeter, goddess of agriculture."

"I knew it. You are much too beautiful and kind to be mortal!" He interrupts.

Her face breaks a small smile from hearing his compliments, before caring on.

"And we have a son…"

"What!" He yells, finally noticing the basket that Demeter is carrying.

"Yes, I am sorry, but I must leave you once again, send him to this camp when he is older." She says, slipping Peter a piece of paper with an address on it before pecking the baby on the cheek and heading out the door.

"Wait," Peter yells as he runs after her only to find that she has gone.

"Well, it is me and you now, huh."

The baby flaps its arms around and grins.

"You look like a flightless bird," the man chuckles, "you know what, I'll call you Kiwi."

 **Timeskip (12 years)**

Kiwi's POV

"Now son, here is camp, see you this summer."

"Bye Dad!" I yell.

I walk down the hill into camp to be greeted by this hyper 14-year-old.

"Hi, welcome to camp, my name is Emma. What's your name?"

"Kiwi," I mutter.

"Hi Kiwi, I promise you, you will like it here," she says.


	4. Chapter 4: Soulmates

Oct 7th - 21st prompts

Prompt 11. Write something on your own skin, appears on the other's skin as well

Prompt administrator: DaughterofHypnos17

Rating: K+

Word Count: 338

Cabin Points: Unknown

Third Person POV

Octavian hated his soulmate with a burning fiery passion. She drove him up the wall with her riddled answers. The poor boy would write on the skin of his arm, a simple question, who are you, what is your name? And in return. A small drawing of a smiling face with their tongue sticking out.

He sighs at another failed attempt at contacting his alleged 'soulmate' and he walks up and into the senate-house.

"Augur Octavian, you have _finally_ decided to grace us with your presence. We will now start this meeting," a tall, brown-haired girl speaks.

The looks on the blonde's face is more than enough to know that he is bored out of his mind.

And then something appears, something that looks to be small, faint, black writing. His head perks up and then he shouts, "I have to go, ah, it's an emergency!" And dashes for the exit.

He runs out the door and down the dirt path, ignoring the sounds of the Fawns pleading for denarius, straight past the barracks and the praetor's office.

The sounds of where are you going and what are you doing follow him the whole way to the tunnel.

He pokes his head out the tunnel and whispers some words to the two guards, who allow him to go through. He sprints out and runs up the hillside to see a short, freckly, blonde girl write something on her arm quickly before turning around and notching an arrow in a golden bow, before firing at a Dracaena which unfortunately misses.

The Dracaena slithers forward and slams a long trident into the girls head. The girl crumbles, like a house of cards and she rolls down the hill towards Octavian.

Then the boy notices, small, black letters on his arm that say just two words, Kayla Knowles.


	5. Chapter 5: We meet at last

Oct 7-21 Prompts 2

Prompt 3. A voice in your head tells you when you've met your soulmate

Prompt administrator: DaughterofHypnos17

Rating: K+

Word Count:

Cabin Points: Unknown

Third Person POV

At the age of 38, May Castellan had accepted that she would not end up meeting her soulmate. In the last few years, she had gotten desperate, ringing up random numbers in the phone book, hoping that she would hit the jackpot.

Currently, she was in the home of Fredrick Chase, an old friend of hers way back from middle school, boy, was that time awkward.

It's like it was just yesterday that she had approached him in the halls, and said hi. She spent the rest of the day really depressed that the tall, sandy colour haired boy was not her soulmate.

Her daydreaming was abruptly interrupted by her friend.

"May, don't give up hope, there will be someone out there for you, to share your life with and grow old with." States Fredrick.

"Well you can believe for me, I have lost hope," She murmurs quietly to herself. She sighs as she hears the sound of a baby crying off somewhere else in the house and Fredrick stands up and rushes out, "Sorry, May, I'll be right back," he calls.

She stays seated and then jerks up and calls to her friend, "Sorry Fredrick, I have to go!"

"Bye May," he yells back.

The blond woman jumps into her car and speeds of back to her home, only to see a courier van parked in her driveway and a tall, handsome man jump out of it and walk to her door.

Toot Toot!

The man jumps slightly and whips around and that's when they both lock eyes.

Their expressions show complete infatuation.

And they both whisper quietly to themselves, "That's the one…"


	6. Chapter 6: Pumpkin Carving

**Oct 21 - Nov 3 prompts**

 **Prompt: 12, Pumpkin Carving**

 **Prompt Administrator: DaughterofHypnos17**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Word Count: 624**

 **Cabin points received: Unknown.**

Katie's POV

It's a week before Halloween and the Demeter cabin is in utter turmoil. After the Stoll brother prank on our cabin, turning the whole of our grass coated roof pink, and Chiron's idea of growing pumpkins around camp for Halloween, which is a huge area, sure to tire out the members of my cabin, the whole cabin has turned into a mess worthy of Hermes' cabin.

"Get up now guys and girls, time to head out to the dining pavilion. You all got five minutes, chop chop!" I yell to my half-siblings, as they clamber out of their beds sleepily.

I step outside whilst my cabin members are getting into their clothes for the day and then an idea pops into my head.

"Stolls, you better watch out…" I whisper to myself as I make my way towards the battered Hermes cabin.

I step onto the porch, careful not to make a sound then I start to grow vines, vines snaking down the doors trapping the unlucky Hermes kids in their cabin.

"Hey, who put these vines here?" A voice yells from in the cabin, just as I finish growing the plants and I sprint of the deck and back to my cabin, getting there precisely as the doors open and my cabin mates walk out.

"Come on Demeter Cabin, this way," I yell, making sure to look away from the Hermes cabin, to not draw attention to the green mess covering their door.

As we are making our way to the dining pavilion I spot a tall, blonde haired woman, conversing with Mr D by Chiron and Mr D's table.

"Mum?" I yell, confusion evident in my voice.

"Katie, dear, I didn't think you'd be here!" Starts my mother before I interrupt.

"I live here!" I yell.

"I know. I was just talking to Dionysus about what the camp is doing for Halloween and I got an idea," yells my Mother, "Me and you, are going to have… a Pumpkin Carving competition! Mother versus Daughter, in the spirit of Halloween! Dionysus, gather the campers in the amphitheatre!"

My Mother sprints of towards the amphitheatre leaving me to chase after her.

Once I arrive, coated in sweat and puffing out a storm, I notice my Mother standing between two enormous pumpkins and a sea of orange shirts staring into the middle of the arena.

"Mum!" I shout, over the noise of the cheering campers.

"Yes, Katie?"

"Why?"

"Why not," she replies, as Chiron, walks into the amphitheatre and starts talking.

"The Pumpkin Carving competition between Lady Demeter," at this Chiron pauses whilst he waits for everyone to stop conversing, "and Katie Gardner, Head counsellor of the Demeter cabin. They will be able to take their pumpkins away and work on them, by themselves! They will be back here in an hour! Begin!"

 **(Timeskip, to end of the competition, what, you expect me to know how to describe a pumpkin carving contest, I don't even know what they use, much less how to do it!)**

"And after an hour of carving, these...interesting… pumpkins are ready to be judged," exclaims Chiron to the crowd, "On the left, we have Demeter's pumpkin, a statue of Karmanor, her husband. And on the right, we have Katie's pumpkin a statue of… a pegasus, the symbol of our camp. Campers, please go stand next to the pumpkin you think should win."

I watch, silently, as the campers all rush up to the front and stand on the side they want to win.

"The winner, of the pumpkin carving competition is…"

 **Author's Note**

 **Please Don't Kill Me.**

 **I ain't completely happy with this but, it will have to do.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sammy and Hazel

**Nov 3rd - 17th Prompts**

 **Prompt: 25, Hazel and Sammy.**

 **Prompt Administrator: DaughterofHypnos17**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Word Count: 332**

 **Cabin points received: Unknown.**

Hazel's POV

After a long day at St. Agnes Academy, I finally get to leave.

Strolling up to my side my friend, Sammy whispers in my ear, "Hey, Birthday Girl, I have a treat for you!"

"You don't need to!" I grumble.

"Too bad," he says, putting a cheeky smile on his face, "We're going out to the horses!"

"But Sammy, you'll get in trouble!" I yell.

"Only if they catch me," he replies with a wink.

Sammy grabs my hand and practically drags me off to the horse stables, where he currently works as a groomer.

"What one will you ride?" Asks Sammy.

"Ooh! Can I ride that one?" I yell, pointing at a tall, caramel horse.

"Sure," replies Sammy, as he opens the rickety gate letting its occupant escape the confinements it has been placed in.

I hoist myself up on to the horse whilst Sammy opens the gate to a well-built black horse.

"Hurry up slowpoke!" I yell as I trot around on my horse in front of Sammy.

"Coming!" He shouts in reply as he leaps upon his horse.

His horse scampers out of it's stable and we set off, riding around the vast paddock until Sammy stops us, "Hazel, I have something for you," he says, as he jumps off of his horse and opens his backpack and delicately pulls out a vanilla frosted cupcake with a pink candle stuck into the middle, "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, Sammy," I reply, smiling, "But you really didn't have to!"

"But you're my friend, Hazel, friends do that!"

"Well, thanks then, Sammy!"

"Your welcome, Hazel!" He replies, staring into my eyes, then, he leans forward and crashes his lips against mine.

"Hazel, get up! It's time for breakfast!" Yells Dakota, a fellow member of the fifth cohort.

It was all just a dream, I think to myself.

"Just a Dream…"


	8. Chapter 8: Modernising,Daedalus & Icarus

**Nov 25th - Dec 8th Prompts**

 **Prompt: Daedalus and Icarus. Take a myth and replace it with Percy Jackson characters.  
Prompt Administrator: DaughterofHypnos17  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 530  
Cabin points received: Unknown.**

 **Leo's POV**

After three, long, exhausting weeks, the design of the Argo II is finally complete! When something ruins my whole day.

"Leo, Leo! Guess what!" Yells an overly excited Harley.

"What is it, Harley?" I ask sleepily.

"I created this design to help you with the Argo!" He yells, passionately as he hands over a detailed pencil sketch that looks like a…, "A better version," I mutter to myself.

"What?" Questions Harley.

"Oh, nothing. Now can you do me a favour and get me a Taco, I'm really hungry!"

"Sure thing, Leo," He says, enthusiastically.

I watch as Harley sprints out of Bunker 9 and down the sandy beach of Long Island Sound, I set to work. And as I pull a huge chunk of Imperial Gold from my toolbelt, I grin maniacally.

I smash my hammer against a golden object that is indistinguishable to most as the little squirt, I mean, Harley comes roaring in, "I got you a Taco, Leo!"

"Thanks, Squi-Harley."

"Your welcome, Leo," he says before running off again.

And now my masterpiece begins to take shape! A golden jetpack!

As I emerge from Bunker 9 with a trolley that is home to my new, shiny jetpack coated with a thick, woolly blanket I heave my trolly down the beach past a pod of dolphins who are splashing around of shore, squeaking in my direction every so often. And then up the old wooden path to the Hephaestus cabin where I shall put my mischievous plan into action.

"Harley! Where are you?" I yell into the Cabin Area as a small, black-haired boy dashes out of the metal doorframe.

"Yes, Sir!"

"I brought you a present! Come with me!" I reply to him as I lead him towards the beach as he swarms me with guesses, "What is it? Is it a motorbike, a laser gun, a kaboom maker?"

"Nope," I reply as we reach the beach, "A jetpack," I reveal as I yank the blanket off of the Jetpack and it falls to the sand.

"Ooooh! Can I try it?"

"Sure," I reply, grinning like a maniac all the while.

And as I strap him up and tell him what is the button to go up he smiles and says, "Thanks, Leo, you're my favourite brother."

Guilt flashes across my face but is quickly disguised by excitement, "Thank you, Harley. Now, lets power this baby up!"

Harley smashes his thumb against the up button and the jetpack and with him in tow, lurches upward and over the ocean before I pull out a remote from my pocket, "Hasta La Vista, Harley," I say, as the jetpack detonates and the mangled corpse of Harley plummets and is engulfed by the ocean.

"Gods, I have become Daedalus!"

Days later, the body of Leo Valdez was found in the Camp Half-Blood canoe lake by Naiads, a casket was made and burned in the fire, as the grim look of the Hearth goddess glared at them from Olympus.

 **Author's Note.**

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed, please review and give me feedback and if these stories sound like something you'd want to do, join the Camp Half-Blood forum, in my Bio. Also, I don't own PJO!**


	9. Chapter 9: January Comp

**January Contest: Best Kept Secret.**

Prompt #25 (Its a secret ;)

Prompt administrator: DaughterofHypnos17

Rating: T

Word Count: 451

Leo's POV

 **The News**

"Leo!" Calls my girlfriend's voice from down the hall.

"Yes, Calypso?" I query from the lounge.

"Come here! I need to tell you something."

"Coming!"

I walk down the hallway and into our bedroom where I see my beautiful girlfriend sitting on our black duvet.

I sit down and grab her left hand. She smiles at me and opens her right hand to show me a pregnancy test.

"It… It says positive!" I exclaim.

"It does," she says shyly.

"What have I done."

"We're gonna be parents!"

"But we are only teenagers Calypso!"

"We will manage, Leo."

 **Four Months into the pregnancy.**

"Leo, pass me the mayo!"

"Calypso," I say sighing, "surely Mayo on a Peanut Butter Sandwich isn't good?"

"Leo, I am pregnant! Do you not understand that I get weird food cravings!"

"But surely it isn't healthy for you," I reply.

She sends me a glare that makes me want to shrivel up and die.

"Okay, passing the Mayo," I say as I reach over and hand her the bottle.

"Thank you," she says grumpily snatching it out of my hand.

 **Five Months into the pregnancy.**

"Leo," calls Calypso as she walks out of the doctor's office, "They know."

"The gender? Is it a boy or a girl Calypso?"

"Not telling," she says, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Calypso!" I whine.

"It is a… girl."

I smiled from ear to ear and give Calypso a big hug. We hold hands as we walk out of the hospital.

"I can't believe it! We are gonna be parents!" She says excitedly.

"We are going to have to go shopping," I say sighing.

"Yay! Shopping!"

"Calypso!"

"What?"

 **Nine Months into the pregnancy.**

"Leo," groans Calypso, "It hurts!"

"It's okay Calypso! Calm down, I'm here," I say reassuringly.

"Leo!"

"Yes, Calypso?"

"I think I might be going into labour!"

"Shit! Get in the car," I yell as I grab Calypso's arm and guide her out the house and into the passenger seat of our car.

We speed through the traffic and arrive at the hospital in fifteen minutes. We race inside and I watch as Calypso gets taken off to a private room.

After an hour of pacing nervously, I heard the sound of a baby crying. I burst into the room ignoring the nurses and doctors and clasp my girlfriend's hand.

"It's okay. It's done now Calypso," I say calmly.

"Give her her name," she says quietly.

I turn and stare into the cot at the beautiful baby inside and murmur to myself, "Welcome to the family, Esperanza Zoë Valdez."


	10. Chapter 10: The Chocolate Box, Part 1

**February Contest**

 **Build a Chocolate Box; Part One of Five.**

 **Prompt: Hershey's Kiss; Write About Someone Missing Their Partners Lips**

 **Rating: T**

 **Word Count: 403**

 **Third Person**

It had been six long months since the end of the Second Titan War. Shrouds were burned, and heroes were remembered. The gods had thrown Kronos back into Tartarus along with most of the other traitorous titans. And six long months since the best underwater kiss in the world.

"This is enough. He could be dying out there and you still haven't made a decision!" Shouts a grey-eyed girl.

"Annabeth, we are doing what we can," states a Centaur from the opposite end of the table.

"But Chiron. I miss him so much!"

"We all do Annabeth," says Chiron.

"Not in the way I do."

Chiron smiles at Annabeth over the pool table and says, "We will find him Annabeth."

"I really hope so Chiron."

The blonde girl walks out of the room and Chiron watches her leave, "Young love," he murmurs.

"Annabeth!" Calls Grover as he walks into the training arena, "Are you here- Argh!"

"Sorry Grover."

"You nearly decapitated me! I can't help you look for Percy if I am dead!"

There is a deathlike silence and then, "P-P-Percy," she says stuttering before bursting into tears, "I miss him, Grover!"

"We all do Annabeth. He was a great friend."

"Was? He's still alive Grover! He ought to be!"

"Annabeth. We all want Percy to come back, but we also know he won't live forever."

Annabeth looks up from her wet hands and brown eye meet grey and Annabeth collapses onto her knees, "I'm sorry Grover, for being a drama queen about it. You all are handling it so well and I'm a mess!"

"Annabeth. We will definitely find him. He's Percy -," Grover says stopping as a Satyr dashes up to him and whispers something in his ear before disappearing into the forest, "I have to go Annabeth. Sorry."

"Bye then."

He smiles and waves and is off.

"I miss you, Percy," Annabeth says to herself, "The feeling of your lips on mine. The feeling of just being with you. I love you, Percy Jackson. I need you in my life. Without you, I am nothing."

 **Thanks for reading guys. Hope you liked it. This is Part 1 of a 5 Part set (But they all will be different one-shots).**

 **Please favourite, follow and review.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Chocolate Box, Part 2

**February Contest**

 **Build a Chocolate Box; Part Two of Five.**

 **Prompt: Double Chocolate Cookie; Write about a first date.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Word Count: 358**

 **Third Person POV**

"Drew! I asked you to give me back my make-up bag! Don't make me skewer you! I know you hid it somewhere!"

"Fine, here," yells a short Asian girl as she tosses a red bag across a room towards the brown haired girl at the dresser.

"Thank you! How difficult was that?"

"Hmmph!"

"Tonight is going to be my first official date with Jason, Drew! I won't have you mess it up," snaps the girl at the dresser as she applies her mascara.

"Oh my gods, Piper! I told you he is mine!" Snaps Drew.

"Drew, sweetie. He likes me. Time to accept it."

"You bitch!" Yells Drew as she throws a pink high heel across the room like a throwing knife.

Piper ducks as the high heel point embedded itself into the wall by her head. Drew smiles deviously and Piper sticks her tongue out, "Haha, you missed!"

Before Drew can reply, Piper is out the door walking up Half-Blood Hill towards a green van with 'Delphi Strawberry Service' painted on the side in red.

"M'lady," says a blonde man as he opens the door to the van, "Lovely to see you."

Piper chuckles and says, "Well it's great to see you to Sparky."

"Would you like a seat," he says, gesturing to the open door to the van.

"I would, thanks Jason," Piper replies as she hoists herself into the seat.

Jason walks around the van and climbs into the driver seat.

"Jason, where are we going?" Questions Piper.

"You'll see," he says as he pulls up next to a long, sandy beach with crystal clear water.

"Jason," says Piper, starstruck at the view as Jason grabs her hand.

"I hope you like it Pipes," he says as he bends down and brings his lips to hers.

She kisses him and smiles, "I love it, Jason!"

"I'm glad," he says.

"This is the best first date ever!"

"I love you, Piper Mclean," he says.

"I love you too, Jason Grace!"


	12. Chapter 12: Flower Crowns

**March 24th - April 10th Prompts**

 **Prompt: Write about someone wearing a flower crown.**

 **Prompt Administrator: DaughterofHypnos17**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Word Count: 440**

 **Third Person POV**

"Katie!" yells the head counsellor of the Demeter cabin.

"Yes, Crystal?"

"We are here to train! Not make flower crowns!"

"But Crystal!" Begs a ten-year-old Katie as she completes a fifth flower crown, "Please!"

"Katie! Do you want to survive in the outside world! You need to train!" Yells Crystal, harshly.

"Don't worry little girl," calls an Ares kid as he severs the head of one of the training dummies with his shining bronze blade, "You are one of Demeter's children. We only need you to sniff the flowers and don't get in our way!"

Katie looks up at the Ares kids midway through her flower crown and watches as Crystal turns around and sends a death glare at the Ares kid, "Caleb! How dare you!" She screeches.

The Ares kid glances over at the sound of a sword being drawn and sees Crystal holding a long, celestial bronze blade and sends a glare back in retaliation before scampering away to avoid a mouthful of poison ivy.

"Stupid Ares kids. You can, and you will be strong, Katie! You just have to train."

"But what if I don't want to," says Katie, looking up and staring at Crystal with big, brown eyes filled with curiosity as she puts one of her crowns constructed of small pink roses linked together by small, delicate vines on her brown locks.

"You have to! I have already lost one of my sisters, Katie," says Crystal, as a tear forms in the corner of her eye, "I will never let anyone else from Demeter cabin go without training!"

Katie looks up, as if only just realising what Crystal was talking about, " I'm sorry Crystal," she says grabbing Crystal's right hand in her left and lifting a small dagger into her right, "I will train of it makes you feel better."

"Thank you, Katie. By the way, your flower crown looks lovely. May I have one?" Asks Crystal, attempting to gain the younger child's love.

Katie giggles at Crystal's question before grinning at the older girl and handing over a crown, "Love you, Crystal," she says and then clutching the girl in a hug.

"I love you too, little one! Now come on, if you have a crown you must be a princess, and a princess must be able to defend herself from those evil monsters."

"The evil monsters can't beat me, Crystal! I'm the flower queen!"

The two sisters erupt into giggles as they approach one of the targets and begin to train.

 **Author's Note**

Hey guys. I know I haven't been active in ages but anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Please review, favourite and follow and go check out the Camp Half-Blood forum as well! We are always looking for new campers.


	13. Chapter 13: Pirates!

**May 30th - June 13th Prompts**

 **Prompt: "Gunner Valdez why did that siren take on my image to try and seduce you, is there something you wanna tell me?" (Slightly altered)**

 **Prompt Administrator: DaughterofHypnos17**

 **Rating: T**

 **Word Count: 392**

 **Author's Note**

I'm back baby!

 **Third Person**

The _Cassiopeia_ sailed through the Pillars of Hercules, the skull and bones flag soaring high and proud at the peak of the mast. Over to the side of the creaking mast, stood one of the few remaining Gunners, Leo Valdez, and with him, Quartermaster Jason Grace. The former was seemingly in trouble with his superior.

"Gunner Valdez, why did that Siren take on _my_ image to try and seduce you? Is there something you wanna tell me?" Growls the Quartermaster, giving the unfortunate Gunner a glimpse of super unhygienic teeth.

The Gunner shakes, clearly afraid of the much bigger man, "Well Mister Quartermaster, Sir, it's uh… Complicated."

The Quartermaster snarls "Gunner Valdez. Uncomplicate it for me! Or it's the cat-o'-nine-tails for Yee!"

The Gunner whimpers and looks up into the cold, blue eyes, "Y-Yes Sir. Sorry, Sir!"

The Quartermaster pulls out his silver pistol, shoots up into the clear blue sky, and settles it back into the pocket of his ripped, grey pants, "Now, Valdez! Or next time it'll hit Ya!"

"I… I like you, Sir. I really like you," he says, looking up at the much taller man and leans towards him slightly.

The Quartermasters face stays agressive before softening up ever so slightly. He grabs the Gunner by the collar and drags him closer, his beard scratching the side of the others face as he leans into his ear and whispers, "Meet me in my quarters, at half-past eleven. We can discuss things then."

"Okay, Sir," the Gunner whispers back.

Then the Quartermaster pushes him back, "Get back to work!"

The Gunner winks and turns around and walks away to his station.

The Quartermaster sighs and murmurs to himself, "You won't be that cocky after tonight, Valdez." He strides over to his quarters and sits down at a fancy, mahogany desk and grabs a bottle of rum, "He needs to be taken down a few pegs."

 **Another Author's Note**

Hey guys! I am back, yay me! Hope you all enjoy, please favourite, follow and review and do consider checking out the Camp Half-Blood forum on my profile!

Bye!


End file.
